Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to enhanced application signaling from a wireless communications device.
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). The UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks.
As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, research and development continue to advance the UMTS technologies not only to meet the growing demand for mobile broadband access, but to advance and enhance the user experience with mobile communications.
In some wireless communication networks, the transmission of connectivity signals (e.g., keep-alive signals) between a user equipment and application server may cause unwanted signaling overhead in an operator's wireless communication network because of the large number of applications that are running on user equipment and that are frequently sending updates to their respective application servers Even more, the foregoing signaling overhead may often lead to degradations in wireless communication. Additionally, the excessive transmission of connectivity signals may cause an increased use of user equipment resources such as battery resources.
Thus, improvements in the signaling from applications in the user equipment may be desired.